User blog:Awesomesix/Will Smith vs Hephaestus (Original)
This was for Loyg <3 Famous actor Will Smith faces off against Greek weapons maker, Hephaestus, in a battle to see which black smith is better. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! WILL SMITH! VERSUS! HEPHAESTUS! BEGIN! Will Smith: Now this is the story, of how some guy’s life turned upside down, When his ass was thrown to sea and left there to drown. Man, why you even gonna try? Even your epithet called you lame. I run the 90s nostalgia and I made a living legend of my name! Every man wants to be me, and I’m the one the ladies wanna have, You’re just some random ass Greek that Kratos could rip in half! Take your stupid anvil, and go back to your stupid little hill, And teach yourself not to mess with the prince of being chill. I rock the suit, rock the cap, you’re just set in some stone naked, I can do this whole battle PG, and still mess up this abomination. Even mythology doesn’t want you; your own birth is a mess, How do you expect to win this battle when you can’t even get dressed? Hephaestus: Time to show this Fresh Prince why not to sit on the shelf, The only person getting insulted by your stupid raps are yourself! I got a mo-fuckin’ hammer; you look like the MC hammer pants, Quit ruining your children’s lives; let them be normal for a chance, I’ve lived with monsters; you live with a girl who uses her hair as a weapon, The Olympus Smith is representin’, Agent J better get to steppin’, Just ask my mother, you don’t want to fuck around with me, Even the gods couldn’t help her, now here, have a seat. I bet you couldn’t last 72 hours with my gang, just ask your friend. This pathetic robot doesn’t realize he’s I, Done for in the end. You’re not some Mr. Niceguy, you’re just another product of the 90’s. Get off your pathetic spinning chair and stop thinking so highly. Will Smith: Come on, kiss my butler, no one even believes you got a chance. Welcome to earth, where our wardrobe has advanced, To more than just a piece of cloth hopefully covering our dicks, Don’t dis my family, when yours has sex with anything that lives, I can see why some Greek girl threw your pathetic ass over a cliff, Your whole story is a load of crap, no one believes half that stuff exists! Hephaestus: It really sucks when a so called rapper couldn’t even pass music in school. Your “fresh” wardrobe could even make Vanilla Ice look cool. Why don’t you jump the tower through time to when people actually cared, About some plainly named man who said he hailed from Bel Air, Reading your reviews, the white house isn’t the only thing your movies blew, I bet even your son Jaden could make better insults than you. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! AWESOME! -hammer smashes on an anvil and a metal clang is heard- RAP BATTLES! Who won? Will Smith Hephaestus Next battle hint: Silent scientist Category:Blog posts